Dunkelheit
by Siorai
Summary: [Complete] Das Ende stehet da, doch was ist mit jenen, die eigentlich von Freude erfüllet sein sollten?
1. Dunkelheit

_Disclaimer:_ Bis auf die spontane Idee gehört nichts mir, was alles in allem ziemlich schade ist, aber, hach, was soll der kleine Mensch dagegen tun?  
Sollten meine kleinen Kätzchen in dieser Form schon existieren, entschuldige ich mich bei dem/derjenigen, dem/der ich sie entwendet habe

* * *

Die Türen der Großen Halle schlugen mit einem Knall auf und unterbrachen die Willkommensrede von Albus Dumbledore. Hinter den Türen, in der Eingangshalle, waberte Dunkelheit aus der sich zwei Schemen schälten. Zwei schwarze Katzen gewaltiger Größe mit schimmernd grünen Augen tapsten lautlos aus den Schatten hervor, riesige Flügel entlang ihrer Rücken gefaltet. Sie postierten sich links und rechts neben den Türflügeln, wie eine Ehrengarde, auf ihren Meister wartend. 

„Schattengreife…," murmelte eine junge Frau, deren buschiges, braunes Haar zu einem eleganten Knoten in ihrem Nacken geschlungen war. „Sehr gut, Hermine, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Aus der Dunkelheit trat eine weitere Gestalt, in einen weiten, schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, der in einer unsichtbaren Brise um die Beine der Gestalt flatterte. Langes schwarzes Haar fiel in sanften Wellen auf die Schultern des Fremden herab und vermischte sich mit dem Samt des Umhanges. Blitzend grüne Augen, einzigartig unter der Sonne und nur annähernd in den Schatten gestellt von einem geschliffenen Smaragden, funkelten unter einer schwach sichtbaren, blitzförmigen Narbe in die Welt.

Kaum war er mehrere Schritte gegangen, schoss ein blendend heller Blitz aus einem Zauberstab, der ruhig auf das Herz des jungen Mannes zeigte. Der Blitz zerbarst an einem Strang aus Dunkelheit, der sich scheinbar im Umhang des Mannes verfangen hatte. Die Greife kreischten auf, doch der Mann wirkte amüsiert und sprach einige Worte über seine Schulter, was die Kreaturen zu besänftigen schien.

„Ich bin enttäuscht, Albus. Ohne ein Wort werde ich einfach so attackiert. Dabei warst es doch du, der immer allen eine zweite Chance gab." Mit sanfter Stimme näherte er sich dem Hohen Tisch der Lehrer, an dem er einige neue Gesichter erblickte. Aber auch viele alte erkannte. „Manche Taten rechtfertigen keine zweite Chance." Die Stimme des alten Zauberers klang hart. „Harry."

Harry lächelte sanft, dabei schweifte sein Blick zu Severus Snape und schnellte augenblicklich wieder zurück zu den azurblauen Tiefen. „Was habe ich anderes getan als dein Schützling?" „Du hast dich auf die Dunkelheit eingelassen, mein Junge, ganz und gar. Sieh, welche Kreaturen dir jetzt folgen." Fauchend kamen die Schattengreife näher und strichen um die Beine des jungen Mannes. „Schade, Albus, dabei sollte dieser Tag ein fröhlicher werden." Harry wirkte enttäuscht.

„Warum fröhlich?" fauchte ein junger, rothaariger Mann. „Willst du uns deinem Meister präsentieren?" „Mein Meister?" Harry blickte ihn einen Moment erstaunt an. „Wahrlich, eine Schande, wenn nicht einmal mehr Freundschaft etwas gilt. Hast du, Severus, in letzter Zeit einen Blick auf das Dunkle Mal geworfen? Nein, vermutlich nicht." Er lachte leise. „Wer würde das schon?" Plötzlich stand Harry neben dem Tränkemeister und auf eine Handbewegung hin rutschte der linke Ärmel der schwarzen Robe, die der Man trug, nach oben und enthüllte – nichts. Nur blanke, unmarkierte Haut lag darunter.

Mit einem Mal stand Harry wieder lächelnd an seinem alten Platz, die Greife rieben sich abermals gegen seine Beine. „Wie du siehst, ist nichts mehr übrig. Ich kann dir versichern, Albus, Toms Körper ist zerstört, seine Seele vollkommen vernichtet, sie wird auf ewig in die kältesten Schlünde der Hölle gebannt bleiben, dafür habe ich Sorge getragen." Sein Lächeln wurde traurig, als er Verständnis in den blauen Augen erblickte. „Dafür hast du all das getan, du wolltest ihn vernichten. Und das ist die Macht, die er nicht kannte." „Schön, dass du jetzt darauf kommst, Albus. Nachdem die Welt der Zauberer Harry Potter sieben Jahre lang verachtet hat – unter deiner Führung."

Seine Stimme nahm kurzzeitig einen schneidenden Klang an, wurde dann jedoch wieder sanfter. „Ich dachte mir vielleicht, du möchtest es persönlich von mir erfahren. Immerhin warst du es, der mit die Prophezeiung enthüllte, die mich diesen Pfad entlang schickte." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, während er sich hinab beugte und einem der Schattengreife sanft über den Kopf strich.

„Was… wirst du jetzt machen, Harry?" Bildete er es sich ein, oder hörte er einen schwachen Hoffnungsschimmer aus dieser Stimme. „Was erwartest du, Ginevra?" fragte er leise, ihren vollen Namen benutzend. Sie zuckte wie geschlagen zurück. „Mit offenen Armen soll ich wohl zu denen zurückkehren, die mich verachtet und ‚aus der Welt der Zauberer gebannt' haben, wenn ich mich recht entsinne." Harry schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Nein, ich fürchte, ich werde gehen, ein für alle Mal. Ich habe andere Orte gefunden, wo ich bleiben kann, wo ich akzeptiert werde, wie ich bin."

„Wie…?" „Wie es geschehen ist, Severus? Du, als einziger hier, hast das Recht, diese Frage zu stellen. Dir werde ich antworten. Die Dunkelheit, die Lord Voldemort in sich erzeugt hatte, war sein Untergang. Ich habe sie genutzt, um ihn zu beherrschen und endgültig zu vernichten." „Du bist also derjenige mit er Macht, Dunkelheit und Finsternis zu nutzen und zu unterjochen?" Der junge Mann lüpfte eine fragende Augenbraue. „Unterjochen? Niemals. Warum sollte ich etwas, das zur Balance in unserer Welt beiträgt, vernichten? Das wäre Wahnsinn." Er lächelte leicht. „Nein, ich bin nicht anmaßend."

Der alte Mann war mittlerweile wieder in seinen Stuhl gesunken und blickte Harry fragend an. „Wer bist du?" Wieder ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich bin Harry James Potter, Erbe von Potter, Erbe von Black, Erbe von Gryffindor, Erbe von Slytherin. Und Meister der Nacht." Er lächelte breiter und sie konnten nun alle seine Fänge sehen. „Kryalnir, das ist mein Name. Wie kann ich die Nacht beherrschen ohne ein Teil davon zu sein?" „Aber… ein Vampir?" In Harrys Augen blitze es kurz kalt auf. „Ein Opfer, Albus, mein Opfer. Für ein Leben, das ich nicht gelebt, einen Weg, den ich nie beschritten habe, für Freunde, die mich verraten haben."

Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf und wich langsam zurück. „Es ist jetzt Zeit Abschied zu nehmen. Ich werde leben, auch wenn ihr sterbt, ich kann euch nur versprechen, dass, trotz aller Bande, die ihr gebrochen habt, ich ein Auge auf die Euren haben werde." Plötzlich sprang Draco Malfoy auf und eilte mit weit ausholenden Schritten auf Harry zu. „Avada Kedavra!" bellte er und ein tiefgrüner Strahl traf Harry mitten in die Brust. Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück, dann hob er den Blick. Das Weiße seiner Augen wurde schwarz und ein tiefes Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle. „Ich weiß, warum ich dich bis zum Schluss aufgehoben habe, Draco."

Ein kaltes, boshaftes Lachen stieg aus Harry auf und die Dunkelheit wand sich in Schwaden um Draco, der kreischend dagegen ankämpfte. Dann gab es ein reißendes Geräusch und der blonde Mann heulte unmenschlich auf als er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Stücke gerissen wurde. Sein Körper hing zerfetzt in der Luft, Blut und anderes seines Körpers sammelte sich in Lacken unter den Stücken rohen Fleisches, Dracos entsetztes Gesicht war zu erkennen, dann wurde alles von einem schwarzen Schleier verhüllt und es verschwand.

Harry seufzte, blinzelte einmal und seine Augen wurden wieder normal. Die Schattengreife strichen weiterhin fauchend um seine Beine. Er hob die Hand. „Es war nötig, ein Exempel. Eine Warnung für jene, die beschließen, sie müssten sich in die Dunkelheit begeben. Dies ist mein Territorium, ich werde euch darin jagen und ich werde euch finden, und Dracos Ende wird gnädig wirken." Die letzten Worte hatte er geradezu gefaucht. Dann fasste er sich wieder, lächelte sein trauriges Lächeln und verbeugte sich leicht, bevor er zu Severus blickte.

„All jene von unserem Blut und unserer Gesinnung sind uns willkommen. Selbst ein Tropfen der Finsternis im Blut reicht aus, willkommen geheißen zu werden. Das letzte Geschenk von Harry Potter an die Welt, der er entstammte." Leise lachend drehte er sich um und, flankiert von den beiden Greifen, verließ Harry James Potter die Große Halle und ward von keinem derer, die seinen Abschied mit angehört hatten, jemals wieder gesehen worden. Viele halten ihn nur noch für einen Mythos, doch hin und wieder kann man das Schloss Hogwarts beben spüren und dann heißt es: sein Meiser sei wieder heimgekehrt. Ob wahr oder nicht, viel Krieg hat die Welt der Zauberer seither gesehen, doch die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ist seit dieser Nacht ein sicherer Hafen gewesen für alle, die danach verlangten.

Und letztendlich hat das Opfer eines Jungen, eines jungen Mannes die Welt davor gerettet, im Sumpf der Nacht zu versinken. Die dunklen Kreaturen aller Gesinnung haben endlich das gefunden, was sie immer gesucht hatten: ein Heim. Wo es lag, vermochte niemand zu sagen, nicht einmal die Bewohner selbst. Doch die treuesten von ihren rühmen sich immer noch damit, ihn gesehen zu haben, den Mann, der die Welt verbessert hatte: Harry James Potter, Kryalnir, Meister der Nacht.

* * *

Eine kleine, spontane Idee, die ich hatte. Das Ende einmal anderes, im Schatten der Tat, welche Harry als Bürde auf sich genommen hatte. Kleiner, virtueller Keks für denjenigen, der mir sagt, welches die Bürde ist, die ich Harry habe schultern lassen.  
Und was für eine Kreatur ist Severus Snape?  



	2. Finsternis

_Disclaimer:_ Bis auf die Idee und, selbstverständlich, die neuen Charaktere gehört weiterhin nichts mir  
Enjoy it. Or not. Up to you

* * *

Nathaniel Black blickte über seine Klasse und seufzte. Dies war ein Thema, das er nicht gerne anschnitt, vor allem in Zeiten wie diesen nicht, aber was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig? Die Bänke würden sich bald füllen, wissbegierige Gesichter würden aufblicken und das Wissen, welches er besaß, verlangen. Der Wunsch eines jeden Lehrers. Aber dennoch…, dieses Thema bereitete ihm nach wie vor Unbehagen, und es war kaum zu erwarten, dass es jemals anders sein würde. Andererseits, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, und begann mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen. Sanft strich er über das dunkle Holz. Selbst nach all den Jahren war der Stab noch immer so mächtig wie zu Beginn, vielleicht sogar mächtiger. Er sah schlanke, bleiche Hände, die über das Holz strichen, als wäre es ein Liebhaber. Nur – es waren nicht die seinen. Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzer riss er sich aus seinen Erinnerungen, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte auf die Uhr. _Bald_, dachte er sich, _bald…_

_

* * *

_  
„Kreaturen der Nacht. Ein Überbegriff, wenn es je einen gab. Was fällt unter diese Bezeichnung?" Nathaniel lehnte sich gegen die Kante seines Schreibtisches, seine schwarze Robe um sich geschlungen, die Arme in den Falten des Stoffes verschränkt, während der Blick seiner eisblauen Augen über die anwesenden Schüler huschte. Wie immer spielte ein schwaches Lächeln mit einer melancholischen Note um seine Mundwinkel, aber in seinen Augenwinkeln tanzte verhalten der Schalk. Seine Gedanken, jedoch, waren nicht so fröhlich: Warum müssen Direktoren immer so halsstarrig sein? Eine Gryffindor/Slytherin-Paarung hatte zuvor nicht funktioniert, weder unter den Nachfolgern der Gründer, unter Cecilia Raven, unter Christianus Septimus, August Whinterborn, noch unter Armando Dippet, Albus Dumbledore und selbst Frederick Ashcroft hatte keinen Erfolg damit. Die einzigen, die dies jemals geschafft hatten, waren die Gründer selbst. Das Schicksal musste ihn hassen.

Mehrere Hände schoben sich langsam in die Höhe, zaghaft, aber nichtsdestotrotz, und sie waren auf beiden Seiten. Gryffindor und Slytherin tendierte, nach wie vor, dazu, einen Klassenraum zwischen ihnen aufzuspalten. Wenigstens war er so weit zu ihnen durchgedrungen, dass er sie dazu brachte, zusammen zu arbeiten. Im Nachhinein, seine Drohung, jeden zu verfluchen, der sein Wissen zum Schaden anderer nutzte, mochte auch etwas damit zu tun haben, man konnte nie wissen.

„Ja, Amanda?" Er hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, Vornamen zu nutzen, eine persönliche Basis, ausnehmend nützlich. Eine siebzehnjährige Slytherin, blond, hübsch anzusehen. „Nun, da wären die offensichtlichen: Vampire, Werwölfe, Dementoren, Dunkelælfen." Als sie weiter sprechen wollte, hob er die Hand. „Exzellent, zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Thomas?" Ein Gryffindor, rotes Haar, ein Weasley, aber dennoch sehr wissbegierig. „Dann gibt es Kreaturen, die Stoff der Legenden sind: Schattengreife, Raben, Katzen, jedwede Art von Lebewesen mit der einen Eigenschaft, dass sie der Dunkelheit dienen." „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, Thomas." Nathaniel stieß sich von seinem Schreibtisch ab.

„Die letzteren sind es, über die ich heute sprechen will. Vorwiegend aus einem Grund: Sie wurden einmal gesehen, ein einziges Mal nur, dennoch, wenn man den Legenden glaubt, können sie wieder erscheinen: die wahren Kreaturen der Nacht. Wahr aus dem Grund, dass sie Kryalnir unterstehen, dem Meister der Nacht. Viele der Kreaturen der Nacht sollen zu ihm gewechselt sein. Sie, meine verehrten Schüler, kennen die Legende der Nacht, in der Albus Dumbledores Rede von Harry Potter unterbrochen wurde, um der Schule die Vernichtung Voldemorts mitzuteilen. Wer kennt diese Legende nicht?

Mister Potter deklarierte sich als Kryalnir, dem Herrscher über alles, das unter dem Banner des Schattens schreitet. Seither sind viele unter dieses Banner gewechselt, wenn man den Erzählungen glauben darf. Irgendwo gibt es einen Ort, in dieser Welt oder in einer anderen, an dem Vampire, Werwölfe, Dunkelælfen sogar Dementoren und die Sidhe nebeneinander existieren können." „Heißt das, es gibt einen Ort an dem sich riesige Armeen der Dunkelheit sammeln?" Ein Slytherin, wie… vorhersehbar. „Nein, Blaise. Manche denken dies vielleicht, ich jedoch nicht. Im Gegenteil zu anderen habe ich keine Vorurteile gegen jene, die in die Kategorie Dunkelheit eingeteilt werden. Wenn es Orte gibt, an denen solche Wesen in Frieden leben können, so sollen sie es."

„Wurde nach diesen Orten gesucht, Professor?" „Ja. Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte mehrmals. Die Welt wurde im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes durchkämmt. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Wir müssen dabei bedenken, dass auch jenen, die sich dort beheimaten, Magie zur Verfügung steht. Sie können unsere Versuche vermutlich mit der Leichtigkeit blocken mit der wir unsere Suchzauber sprechen." Sein Blick landete auf einer Slytherin, schwarze Haare, violette Augen, ihr Name war Andromeda. Sie war es, dass wusste Nate, sie würde die Frage stellen, die eine Frage. „Professor?" „Ja, Andromeda?" „Wenn die Legenden stimmen, lebt dann Harry Potter noch?" Ein Schaudern lief durch die Klasse. Harry Potter, derjenige, der Voldemort zu Fall brachte. Nur um für seine Entscheidungen verachtet zu werden. Wie konnten die Leute damals nur so kurzsichtig gewesen sein? Wie konnten sie ihrem Freund nicht vertrauen?

Bei diesen selbstgerechten Fragen musste er zumeist lachen, auch wenn er es nur innerlich tat. Schließlich wollte er niemanden vor den Kopf stoßen. Zumindest nicht zu sehr. „Die Möglichkeit besteht natürlich. Als er die Dunkelheit verinnerlichte, wurde er selbst zu einer Kreatur der Nacht, einem Vampir. Vampire sind mindere Unsterbliche. Sie werden erst mit dem Alter zu wahren Unsterblichen. Aber einem Punkt in ihrem Leben, der vermutlich drei- bis viertausend Jahre nach ihrer Schöpfung liegen dürfte, werden sie von Sonnenlicht, Feuer, Gewalteinwirkung oder den diversen Todeszaubern nicht mehr beeinflusst. Diese Nacht ist über drei Jahrhunderte her. Nach allem was wir wissen kann er sehr wohl noch am Leben sein und wacht über jene, die zu bewachen er versprochen hat: die Nachkommen seiner Freunde.

Und, natürlich, stellt sich einem aufmerksamen Zuhörer eine weitere Frage: war Harry Potter ein Todesser? Laut Berichten wurde Mister Potter einmal gefangen genommen und es sind bruchstückhafte Teile der Unterhaltungen überliefert, die er mit seinen Wächtern geführt haben soll. Ob sie stimmen, ist natürlich fraglich, aber, dennoch, laut dieser Überlieferungen hat Lord Voldemort es nie gewagt, Harry Potter sein Mal in die Haut zu brennen, da er glaubte, dieser wäre ein treuer und loyaler Mitstreiter."

Wie auf Stichwort läutete es und er entließ seine Schützlinge ohne Hausaufgaben. Ihnen ging auch so genug durch den Kopf.

* * *

„Du wirkst düster heute, mein Lieber." Nathaniel blicke über den Kelch, den er gerade in der Hand hielt und nippte daran. „Wann, meine kleine Giftmischerin, wirkte ich nicht düster?" Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute ist es anders, Nathaniel, heute ist es ein wenig anders." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte den Kelch ab. „Auch ich kann ab und an einen weniger guten Tag haben. Nicht jeder ist mit einem solch sonnigen Gemüt gestraft wie du, Adelaide Snape." „Ich frage mich nach wie vor woher ich das habe. Uns Snapes sagt man nach, dass wir sarkastisch und beleidigend wären." „Nur ein böses Vorurteil. Vermutlich war irgendeiner deiner zahlreichen, schwarz gekleideten Vorfahren aus der Zaubertrankbranche schuld daran, was meinst du?" Er lächelte und fing sich einen leichten Hieb auf die Schulter ein. „Sei nicht so frech." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, als er sich plötzlich versteifte und mit leeren Augen Richtung Eingangstür blickte. 

Seufzend fuhr er sich über den Nasenrücken. „Ich wusste, es würde ein schlechter Tag werden." Adelaide blickte ihn aus schwarzen Augen argwöhnisch an. „Wovon sprichst du, Nate?" Er hob die Hand und deutete zur Tür. „Davon." Als wäre dies ein Zeichen gewesen wurden die Türen der Großen Halle mit einem Knall aufgeschlagen und viele Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen stürmten herein, angeführt von einer bleichen Frau mit wallend dunkelrotem Haar, das im Fackellicht wie Blut wirkte: Serafina, die Dunkle Lady des Zeitalters. Finger gruben sich in seinen Arm. „Woher…?" zischte eine Stimme neben seinem Ohr. Sanft löste er sich von der schwarzhaarigen Frau und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Später, ich verspreche es."

„Frederick." Die Stimme der Frau war dunkel und sie schnurrte geradezu.

„Serafina." Der Direktor wirkte gefasst, war er doch einer der Wenigen, die Treffen mit ihr überlebt hatte.

„Du kannst diese Schule und diese Kinder nicht haben." „Und wer wird mich daran hindern, Frederick? Du?" Sie lachte ein boshaftes Lachen. „Eher nicht, mein Lieber." „Ich werde es tun." Nathaniel erhob sich, ignorierte die Gesten des Lehrerstabes und trat langsam um den Tisch herum, um vor Serafina zu stehen zu kommen. „Und Sie wären?" „Nathaniel Black, Meister der Verteidigung an dieser Schule, Cornelia." Sie zuckte zurück, als wäre sie geschlagen worden. „Woher weißt du diesen Namen?" Ein Lächeln tanzte um seine Mundwinkel. „Ich weiß viel," antwortete, dann schloss er einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete war das Blau strahlendem Grün gewichen und das Weiß wurde schwarz.

„Ich bin sicher, du, wie jeder andere auch in diesem Raum, kennst die Legenden die sich um die Kreaturen der Nacht ranken – und um ihren Meister. Ich bin Kryalnir, Meister der Nacht, und ich stehe vor dir, um Hogwarts erneut vor dem Zugriff der Finsternis zu bewahren." Serafina war zurück gewichen, als sich eine Aura der Dunkelheit um den jungen Mann legte, dann brach sie plötzlich in Gelächter aus. „Ein guter Trick, Frederick. Dachtest du, er würde funktionieren? Kryalnir, in der Tat." Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen zwei gewaltige, schwarze Katzen an seiner Seite, beide trugen riesige schwarze Schwingen auf ihren Rücken und wie zuvor strichen sie um die Beine ihres Meisters.

„Schattengreife. Es heißt, sie folgen nur einem Meister. Scheinbar doch kein Trick, Cornelia. Ich nutze keine Tricks, außer der gelegentlichen Verkleidung um ein Auge auf Hogwarts zu haben. Auch dies ist kein Trick." Das Lächeln wurde kalt, als sich plötzlich die Schatten derer, die in die Halle eingedrungen waren, erhoben und ihre Herren attackierten. Kehlen wurden aufgeschlitzt, Schädel zerquetscht und Knochen gebrochen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war der Spuk vorüber, und dort, wo sich soeben eine kleine Armee befunden hatte, war nur noch blanker Stein. Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu Serafina zurück, welche sprachlos auf die leere Fläche starrte.

Lautlos trat er neben sie und strich ihr eine Locke ihres Haares hinter ein Ohr, was sie zusammenzucken und sich umdrehen ließ. Mit weiten Augen starrte sie ihn an, Wahnsinn in den Augen. „Es ist kein Trick, Serafina, es ist nie einer gewesen und dein Tod wird jene warnen, die auch weiterhin im Dunkel gegen Hogwarts intrigieren. Diese Schule steht unter meinem Schutz, und wird es auch immer stehen. Ich bin Kryalnir, der Herr der Dunkelheit, und werde es immer bleiben." Sanft war seine Stimme, als er der gebrochenen Dunklen Lady dies sagte, und sanft war seine Stimme auch weiterhin. „Und nun, lebe wohl, mein Kind. Mögest du als ein besserer Mensch wiedergeboren werden." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann wurden seine Fänge plötzlich zum ersten Mal sichtbar. Sanft küsste er ihren Hals und seine Lippen blieben dort bis Serafina mit einem leisen, erlösenden Seufzer in seinen Armen zusammenbrach. Er drapierte ihren Umhang um sie und auch sie verschwand wie ihre Diener. Harry lächelte sanft, das gleiche Lächeln, das er auch bei seinem letzten Abschied genutzt hatte.

Die beiden Schattengreife strichen um seine Beine und er beugte sich wieder hinab, um die Köpfe seiner beiden Tiere zu kraulen. „Harry?" Eine zaghafte Stimme meldete sich und er blickte auf. „In der Tat, der bin ich, Adelaide. Dein Vorfahre, Severus, hat in seinen Tagebüchern die Wahrheit erzählt. Warum sollte er auch lügen? Ich habe ihn schließlich befreit. Auch wenn er mir schlussendlich nicht folgen wollte, was eine Schande war, aber es war – natürlich – seine Entscheidung." „Dann wurde die Welt der Zauberer erneut gerettet?" „Dafür bin ich da, Frederick, dafür bin ich in die Schatten gegangen und bis heute habe ich es nicht bereut. Zwar dafür bezahlt, aber bereut, nie." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „So wie es aussieht, musst du dir einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste suchen. Es tut mir zwar leid, nach drei Jahren einfach so gehen zu müssen, aber da nun jeder weiß, wer ich bin, kann ich nicht bleiben." Er drehte sich um und ging Richtung Eingangshalle.

„Warte!" „Ja?" Er drehte sich um und blickte Frederick an. „Werden wir dich jemals wieder sehen?" „Nein. Ich bin Kryalnir und nicht dafür bestimmt, unter Sterblichen zu leben. Ich werde erst sterben wenn die Welt vergeht und bin somit keine gute Gesellschaft." Er schüttelte amüsiert wirkend den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort, als Schritte zu ihm aufholten. Wieder blieb Harry stehen. „Kann ich mit dir gehen?" „Warum solltest du das wollen, Adelaide?" „Du hast meinem Vorfahren das Angebot gemacht, und sein Blut fließt durch meine Adern, was heißt, dass zumindest ein Tropfen der Finsternis durch meine Venen rauscht. Ich möchte dich begleiten." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr und bot ihr einen Arm an. „Wie du es wünschst, meine Liebe. Aber bedenke, zurückzukehren kann ich dir nicht erlauben. Zumindest nicht an diesen Ort, in dieser Zeit." Sie wirkte einen Moment zweifelnd, dann nickte sie. „Ich nehme an." „Exzellent."

Und ohne zurückzublicken verschwanden Kryalnir und Adelaide Snape, ein Versprechen einlösend, dass ihrem Urururururgroßvater, Severus Snape, gegeben wurde. Und sah man einmal davon ab, dass Fortpflanzung und Severus Snape eine allzu grausige Mischung ergaben, hatte doch wieder einmal ein Krieg sein Ende gefunden und wieder hatte das Opfer eines kleinen Jungen dazu geführt, dass andere sein Leben leben konnten. Doch, wie man sieht, gibt es auch glückliche Momente in der Existenz dieses Jungen.

* * *

Fragen habe ich dieses Mal keine, ich hoffe nur, ihr habt diesen weiteren Exkurs genossen 


	3. Inquisition

_Disclaimer:_ I know that one, you know that one, we know that one...

Enjoy it. Or not. Up to you...

* * *

„Albus, ich fürchte, wir haben Probleme." Severus Snape war soeben per Portschlüssel in einen Raum des Schlosses Hogwarts transportiert worden und wirkte – mit wenigen Worten – nicht wie er selbst: er war bleich(er als sonst!), seine Finger zitterten und Emotionen liefen durch seine dunklen Augen, obwohl er es selbst in dieser Situation schaffte, eine neutrale Maske über seinem Gesicht liegen zu haben.

Albus seufzte und bedeutete mit einer knappen Geste, der Tränkemeister möge sich setzen. Er ließ sich in den angebotenen Stuhl fallen und schüttelte beinahe resigniert den Kopf. „Er hat einen Erben." Kaum waren diese Worte heraus, so unscheinbar sie auch wirken mochten, brachten absolute Stille in den Raum. „Wie kann Voldemort einen Erben haben?" Die Stimme Ron Weasleys schnitt durch die schwere Luft. „Weasley, sind Ihnen die geheimen Wege der Fortpflanzung verborgen geblieben?" spöttelte Snape, bevor er erneut den Kopf schüttelte. „Er war erwachsen, so viel konnte ich feststellen, und er ist mächtig. Sein Cruciatus-Fluch..." Severus schüttelte sich erneut.

„Wer also ist mächtig genug, von Tom als sein Erbe akzeptiert zu werden?" mischte sich Harry mit ruhiger Stimme ein. Ihn schien das Ganze nicht sonderlich zu berühren, eher zu langweilen, aber – wie alle gelernt hatten – die Erscheinung konnte täuschen. „Selbst wenn mir Severus," seine verengten sich, „widersprechen würde, der Einzige, den Tom an seiner Seite akzeptieren würde, wäre wohl ich – trotz unserer Differenzen," fügte er als Nachgedanken hinzu.

„Und, Potter, sind Sie der Erbe des Dunklen Lords?" Snape verzog einen Mundwinkel, woraufhin Harry eine Augenbraue hob. „Würde ich mich freiwillig unter die Knechtschaft eines Verrückten begeben?" Seine Worten klangen wie eine Herausforderung, die ganz klar an Snape adressiert war, doch bevor dieser Antworten konnte, mischte sich Albus ein. „Das führt zu nichts. Severus, Harry, wir stehen alle auf derselben Seite. Lernt endlich, miteinander auszukommen," zischte der alte Mann beinahe. „Tun wir das wirklich? Auf derselben Seite stehen?" reizte er den hakennasigen Mann ein letztes Mal, dann versank er in brütendes Schweigen und nahm an der Sitzung aktiv nicht mehr teil. Kaum war diese beendet, verschwand der junge Zauberer schon mit einem Portschlüssel und bemerkte daher die besorgten Blicke, die sich der Rest des Ordens zuwarf, nicht.

* * *

Ein dunkler Raum, grob aus dem Stein gehauen, wurde nur durch vereinzelte, grüne Flammen erhellt, die seltsam zuckende Schatten in die Rillen und Spalten der Wände warfen. Hin und wieder schien etwas durch den Raum zu laufen, die Wände zum Schwingen zu bringen, wie ein Stein die Oberfläche eines ruhendes Teiches, als wäre der Raum – und alles in ihm – nicht stabil. In einer Senke standen sich zwei thronartige Stühle aus schwarzem Stein mit hohen, geraden Lehnen gegenüber und wurden von zwei, in schwarze, verhüllende Roben gekleidete, Gestalten beherrscht, die beide eine Aura unermesslich böser Macht ausstrahlten.

„Was hast du in Erfahrung gebracht?" „Nicht viel. Sie verdächtigen mich nicht, was auch nicht zu erwarten war. Und ihre Informationsquellen haben sich als... ziemlich ungenau erwiesen." Man konnte das spöttische Grinsen beinahe hören. „Sie planen ein paar planlose und unwichtige Bewegungen, stellen hie und da ein paar Leute auf, die uns ausspionieren oder aufhalten sollten. Einfach lächerlich. Wie können sie erwarten, dass wir in solche Fallen tappen?" Rote Punkte glühten auf, wo sich die Augen befinden sollten. „Sei vorsichtig. Du hast mir deine Erinnerungen gezeigt, und du ziehst dich von allem zurück. Wer weiß, ob sie nicht etwas hinter deinem Rücken planen. Gib Acht. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, dazu bist du zu nützlich."

Wieder das spöttische Lachen. „Mein Lord Voldemort, ich habe nicht vor, mich fangen zu lassen. Jedenfalls nicht so einfach. Und was unsere gegenseitige Nützlichkeit angeht, ich erwidere deine liebevollen Gefühle voller Inbrunst." Voldemort lachte ein hohes Lachen. „Du bist schlagfertig, eine deiner besseren Eigenschaften. Doch bedenke, der Dunkle Prinz ist auch nur ein Zauberer. Ein mächtiger, zwar, doch eben nur einer. Werde nicht zu arrogant, oder es kostet dich, wie es mich gekostet hat." Er verneigte. „Ich verstehe, ich werde acht geben."

Beide nickten einander zu, dann verschwanden sie und der Raum begann zu verschwimmen, als hätte er in der Realität nie existiert.

* * *

„Avada Kedavra." Die Stimme war leer, ohne jedwede Emotionen, als wäre dies eine Notwendigkeit, mit der sich der Sprecher bereits vor langer Zeit abgefunden hatte; was wohl auch der Fall war. Mundungus Fletcher brach zusammen. Bevor er jedoch den zweiten Spruch sprechen konnte, raste Schmerz durch ihn, purer, heißer Schmerz, schlimmer als der Cruciatus-Fluch. Glühendheiße Schürhaken wurden in sein Fleisch gedrückt, elektrische Impulse jagten durch seine Nerven und brachten diese weiß glühend zum Schmerzen, Säure fraß sich in sein Gehirn und ran sein Rückgrat hinab, machte jeden Gedanken, jeden Spruch, jede Aktion zunichte, weißer, heißer, unendlich unerträglicher Schmerz. Dann, als er glaubte, er würde verrückt werden, war es vorbei und er lag auf einem gnädigkalten Steinboden. 

„Hoch mit ihm!" befahl eine bekannte Stimme, die er nicht einordnen konnte, dann wurde er an den Handgelenken hochgerissen. Einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückte er, diese Genugtuung wollte er ihnen nicht geben. Langsam klärte sich sein Blick und er erkannte, wo er war. Das Summen der Magie um ihn herum war unmissverständlich: er war in Hogwarts. Und vor ihm stand der Orden des Phönix.

_Welch angenehme Gesellschaft!_ fauchte er in Gedanken, momentan noch unfähig zu sprechen, als er eine sanfte Berührung an seinen mentalen Schilden spürte. Er wartete einen Moment, dann sandte er eine mentale Attacke aus. Snapes Hände zuckten zu seinen Schläfen und er stolperte mehrere Schritte zurück – wie auch Albus Dumbledore, was ihm wohl die größte Genugtuung verschaffte. „Da wir uns nun so freundlich einander vorgestellt haben, würde ich gerne wissen, was Sie sich von meiner... Gefangennahme erwarten, Albus. Schließlich habe ich wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, die an und für sich keinerlei Aufschub zulassen." „Was denn, Menschen töten?" Er blickte zu Weasley. „Ah, ja, das. Selbstverständlich gehört das auch zu meinen Aufgabenbereichen, selbst wenn ich dabei etwas feinfühliger vorgehe als Voldemort." Zischendes Atemholen, als er den Namen des Dunklen Lords aussprach.

„Kannst du nicht einmal den Namen deines eigenen Meisters ertragen, Severus Snape? Pathetisch. Und ein Slytherin noch dazu." Er zuckte trotz seiner Fesseln mit den Schultern. „Dem sei, wie es sei, ich gebe dir einen Rat, Severus, kehre nie wieder in die Präsenz des Dunklen Lords zurück, es würde deine letzte Begegnung mit ihm und dem Zirkel der Todesser sein." Er wirkte ehrlich aufrichtig. „Und wer gibt einen solchen Rat?" „Soll das heißen, der erhabene Orden des Phönix hat keine Ahnung, wer ihm da ins Netz gegangen ist? Ich bin enttäuscht und verletzt!" Er lachte, ein tiefes, wohlklingendes Lachen. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, dass Ihnen der Dunkle Prinz in die Fänge geraten ist?" Er lachte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Gelegenheit, die sich wohl nicht wiederholen wird, fürchte ich."

Schweigen. Dann schwenkte jemand einen Zauberstab und die Kapuze, sowie die Maske, verschwanden. Ein aristokratisch geschnittenes Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen kam zum Vorschein. Schwarze Haare rahmten das Gesicht ein und ein pedantisch ausrasierter Bart umgab den Mund. Silberne Augen funkelten herausfordernd seinen Peinigern entgegen. „Zufrieden? Oder nicht das, was erwartet wurde?" höhnte er. „Wo wir gerade dabei sind, wo ist den euer Goldkälbchen? Ich hätte sicher meine Freude mit Harry. Ein kleines Duell wäre sicher sehr interessant." Seine Augen wanderten zu Albus und hielten dessen Blick fest. „Soweit ich mit den technischen Formalitäten vertraut bin, kann ich ihn nicht töten, nicht wahr, Albus?" Erstaunen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers breit. „Oh ja, ich bin informiert, alter Mann. Vor Voldemort magst du diese kleinen Geheimnisse hüten können, aber meine Macht übersteigt die seine."

„Das ist nicht möglich..." Albus' Augen weitete sich und der Dunkle Prinz seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf hängen, eine vollkommen unerwartete Geste. „Ich hoffe, du verstehst, Albus. Es ist die eine Möglichkeit, die ich brauche, um ihm nahe genug zu kommen. Meine Kräfte wachsen, aber ich weiß nicht, wohin. Ob ich stark genug bin, es nagt an mir, seitdem du mir davon erzählt hast. Ich musste diesen Weg einschlagen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst. Wenn nicht, muss ich mich fragen, wofür ich das alles eigentlich auf mich nehme. Kein Ort, an den ich zurückkehren könnte, wenn es vorbei ist." In seinen silbernen Augen schimmerte Hoffnung, die vom kalten Blick des Zauberers vernichtet wurde.

„Ich verstehe, Albus. Wenn dies deine Entscheidung ist." Er schüttelte den Kopf und Wut tanzte in den bleichen Seelenfenstern. „Bei Severus aber verstehst du es. Er wählt und kommt zurück. Mein Schicksal wird mir aufgebürdet, ohne mich zu fragen, ohne mir eine Wahl zu lassen und wenn ich einen Weg, ähnlich dem seinen einzuschlagen gedenke, werde ich verdammt. Das ist Heuchelei, und ich muss gestehen, ich wünsche dir, dass du daran erstickst, alter Mann." Die Züge des Prinzen verschwammen plötzlich und wurden zum Gesicht Harrys, der die erschrockenen Ausbrüche um sich geflissentlich unterdrückte. „Du verdammst mich also, willst meine Worte nicht verstehen. Ich bin von dir enttäuscht, alter Freund. Aber dem sei es, wie es sei, ich kann es nicht ändern."

Er lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln und seufzte. „Meine Worte waren ernst gemeint, Severus, kehre nicht mehr in den Zirkel zurück, es wäre dein Tod." Ein scharfer Schmerz lief durch das Dunkle Mal des Todessers. „Das, im Gegenzug zu allem anderen, wirkt gnädig." „Und, Harry, hat Du-weißt-schon-wer dir sein Zeichen eingebrannt?" schnaubte Ginny wütend. „Nein, meine Liebe, das hat er nicht getan. Er hält mich für seinen treuen Mitstreiter, seinen Erben, seinen Ebenbürtigen." Beim letzten Wort warf er Albus einen Blick zu, der diesen frösteln, aber nicht von seiner Entscheidung abweichen ließ.

„So sei es denn. Wir sehen uns wieder, soviel verspreche ich euch. Und ich werde keine Maske tragen." Seine Worte waren leise gesprochen und ließ den Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Wer konnte ahnen, dass er mit Maske nichts Stoffliches meinte?

Ein Rad aus dunkler Macht sammelte sich um Harry, seine Augen glühten auf, dann hörte man einen übermenschlichen Schrei, als Hogwarts sich gegen die Kraft wehrte, die durch ihre Schilde apparierte und der es gelang. Von diesem Tag an wurde die Legende des Dunklen Prinzen und dem Verrat Harry Potters am Licht geschmiedet – eine sehr erfolgreiche Legende, wie zu späteren Zeitpunkten erwähnt werden wird.

* * *

Wieder ein Einblick in mein kleines Universum der Schatten  
Und wieder gibt es einen virtuellen Keks: wo befindet sich der Raum, in welchem sich Tom und Harry unterhalten?  



End file.
